


Deathmate

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows who his deathmate will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathmate

Hannibal Lecter was always going to be the end of him.  
It was written on his wrist, and he knew.  
Other people had their soulmates names on their wrists, but Will knows it was his future killer's name.  
He knew it couldn’t be his soulmate, that was not for the likes of him.  
Will knew his fate was sealed, and who would seal it for him.

*  
When he met Hannibal he smiled with sad knowledge.  
So that’s death’s face, so aquiline and archly distant.  
Perhaps he would see it break open with emotion.  
Just once.  
Will acted distant, aloof and rude but Hannibal still tried to woo him with food and attention.  
He even fed Will’s dogs.  
Human flesh, but still.  
His eyes see what others cannot.

*  
When Hannibal kissed him, he was not surprised.  
Each man kills the thing he loves after all.  
Will thought he tasted like life.  
His face showed some emotion at last.

*  
Will saw Hannibal’s wrist and it had his name on it.  
“Soulmate,” said Will, and all color drained from the world.  
“Yes,” said Hannibal.  
“Deathmate,” said Will.  
“In a way, yes.”  
“You will be the death of me.”  
“Some day,” said Hannibal.  
“I thought you would be my death now.”  
“Not now, my love. There’s a life to live.”  
“Life,” said Will. “I don’t know what to do with it.”  
“Each day with you is a gift,” said Hannibal, and his smile was fond.  
“I had hoped you would be good for me.”  
“I am.”  
“Take the pain away,” said Will.  
“That I can do,” he said and Will looked at the dark world.  
It was beautiful.


End file.
